


The cabin (Interactions between Tyrell and Irving)

by 1980



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Beach Towel, Character Study, Depression, Divorce, Drama, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Guilt, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1980/pseuds/1980
Summary: Tyrell isn't well, his relationship with Joanna might come to an end and he might loose his son. Irving is there for him when nobody else is and it's finally time for Tyrell to open up to someone and maybe it's also time for him to make a friend.
Relationships: Irving & Grant, Irving & Tyrell Wellick, Joanna Wellick/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm her-" Irving jumped and shut his eyes as a heavy object crushed next to his head while he was entering the cabin. "Whoa!" he huffed and showed his open palms to Tyrell who was looking at him, wide-eyed, from the other side of the living room.

"Sorry, I tossed it before I hear you or notice you." he exhaled angrily.

Irving gave him a suspicious look before he close the door and pick up the broken object and it's pieces from the floor.

"Seriously? From all the things you could break you chose the cassete deck?"

"Yes!" he hissed with an irritated expression as he sat on the couch.

Irving sat near him and placed the broken cassete deck on the coffee table, in front of them. Tyrell looked away silently and Irving decided to clean his glasses while he was waiting for him to calm down.

About a minute later Tyrell gazed at the broken thing and swallowed.

"I can fix your cassete deck, if that's what you're waiting for me to do. But if you're waiting for me to break the rest of it then I'll pass, I'm not in the mood for this anymore."

"Nah, I'm not waiting for you to do something." he chuckled. "And as we discussed before, this cabin and it's property don't belong to me."

"I know, but it would make perfect sense if this cassete deck belonged to someone who never graduated from the '80s." he said and gazed at him with a deadpan expression.

"Uh-huh..." Irving sounded thoughtfull as he was trying to read him. "Are you insulting me right now?" he asked seriously.

Tyrell chuckled and looked at the cassete deck again.

"I also like old things, for example music from the Classical period or films from the '40s. But I don't dress the way people dressed back then." he smirked as he gazed at Irving.

Irving silently raised his eyebrow with an irritated expression.

"It doesn't bother your wife? The fact that her husband walks around like someone who time traveled from the '80s to 2015?" Tyrell asked him.

Irving looked away as he remembered the lies he had say to Tyrell about the family he didn't even have.

"Yeah, my wife is actually bothered by this but she loves me enought to stay with me even if I dress this way. And if this wasn't the case then I'd prefer her to leave me than to change my appearance for her. Cause I don't care what others think about my clothes, even if "others" is my wife." he whispered and looked back at him. "And I think you should do the same." he said as if he knew very well what kind of person Joanna was and what kind of relationship she and Tyrell had.

Tyrell looked defeated and Irving smirked.

"I'll make some tea. There's still some Söderblandning left from Mr. Williams, would you like a cup too?" he asked as he stood up.

"No. But I'd like some coffee." he said and crossed his arms while he looked emotionlessly at the cassete deck.

Irving chuckled with the way Tyrell ordered coffee without even asking him first if he could prepare it for him.

"Alright!" he inhaled. "Coffee is on the way!"

"Thanks." Tyrell said when he finally received a cup.

Irving sat near him with his usual mug filled with tea on his hand.

"It's raining." Tyrell whispered after he sipped his coffee with his gaze towards the window.

Irving noticed that Tyrell looked like he was thinking about something. Then he glanced at the broken cassete deck and cleared his throat before he speaks.

"So, you wanna tell me what was this about?" he asked him as he pointed at the broken object. "In few weeks Elliot will get out of prison, you will complete this mission and you will be finally free again. So, why so much anger today since everything is in order?"

"My wife wants a divorce and she has a new partner! Even if we complete this mission Joanna might never want to accept me back! So, is everything really in order?" Tyrell asked him with anger.

"Look, don't get angry with your wife, she -"

"I am not angry with her! I am angry with ME!!!" Tyrell shout and left his cup on the coffee table with force.

He stood up and walked towards the window. In the meantime Irving used a napkin to clean some spilled coffee from the table.

"I am angry with me!" he repeated and he exhaled and inhaled heavily. "I am angry with myself and with my choices! I am angry with all the wrong things I did!!!"

Tyrell looked back at him after few seconds and Irving left his mug on the coffee table, next to the napkin case.

"I understand... let's talk about this." he whispered as he showed him the couch, offering him a seat.

Tyrell sat on the couch again and grabbed his cup. He sipped his coffee and then closed his eyes as he bend his head back until it rest on the wooden wall.

"I'm thinking a lot about Joanna." he whispered calmly as he opened his eyelids and focused his gaze at the ceiling. "I'm thinking about the day we met... How we fell in love... Did we ever fall in love?" he asked with a light tremble in his voice.

Irving was listening carefully in silence, allowing Tyrell to open up.

"I mean..." he paused and swallowed. "I did fall for her... maybe... I think. But... did she ever fall for me?" he whispered and inhaled slowly. "All these years that we were together... I end up loving her..." he said with trembling lips. "But... did she ever love me back?" he whispered with a faint, painful smile as a tear roll from the corner of his eye.

Tyrell looked down at his cup while Irving waited for him to continue.

"It's my fault if I failed to make Joanna love me." he exhaled without whispering. "It's my fault if I chose the wrong person to start a family!" he said as he raised his voice volume. "It's my fault if my son will never be happy with his family!!!" he loudly said with anger. "It's my fault if he hates me one day like I hate my father!!!" He hissed and tossed the coffee cup at the wall opposite of the couch.

The smashing sound echoed in the cabin. Tyrell crossed his arms with tears in his eyes while he was trembling lightly from anger. Irving then saw him looking towards his tea mug and he immediately grabbed it to protect it from Tyrell's rage.

"Stop! This is my favourite mug!" he exhaled and placed his other hand in front of the mug as a barrier.

Tyrell looked very surprised with his reaction.

"I was only going to take a napkin." he chuckled as he reached at the table for the napkin.

Irving chuckled awkwardly because he had forget that his mug was next to the napkin case before he grab it. Tyrell wiped his tears and stood up. He cleaned the mess as Irving was observing him with a concerned look. Few minutes later Tyrell washed his hands and returned back to his seat.

"Tyrell..." he spoke with kindness but paused while he was trying to find the right things to say.

"Don't say anything about it." he ordered with a deadpan expression.

Irving nodded as he exhaled with dissapointment. He sipped his tea and noticed that the rain had stop.

"You make very nice coffee." he whispered few seconds later.

"Uh-huh! Said the guy who threw the coffee after few sips." Irving responded with seriousness as if he wasn't joking.

Tyrell laughed lightly and Irving smiled while he gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Irving left Tyrell alone to work on Stage 2 and he returned back to his work. It was a busy day but he kept thinking about Tyrell and his psychological condition once in a while. When he returned home at night he remembered again what happened earlier that morning. He felt sorry for him and he decided to pay him a visit with one of his videotapes. He thought that maybe a movie night would fix his mood a little.  
  
"Pizza is here!" Irving shouted happily as he entered the dark living room of the cabin.

Tyrell appeared from the kitchen holding a lantern.

"Don't tell me the power is out." Irving exhaled.

In response Tyrell switched on and off the living room's light switch with no result and then he walked inside the kitchen. Irving followed him with a disappointed expression. He left the pizza box on the table and the videotape next to it. He removed his coat, hung it on the chair's back and took a seat. At the same time Tyrell left the lantern on the table, he brought two bottles of beers from the fridge, a knife from one of the drawers and he sat opposite of Irving. He opened one of the beers with the knife and offered it to him and then he opened the other one and had a sip.

"Drink while it's still a bit cold." Tyrell advised him.

Irving grabbed his phone from his pocket then.

"Don't call them." Tyrell stopped him. "Grant already called me about an hour ago and informed me that it might take long until the power is back again".

"Then we might not be able to watch the movie." he said disappointed as he glanced over the videotape.

He put his phone back in his pocket and drank some beer.

"It's already late, the movie could last long and you need time to drive back to the city. Won't your family have a problem with you missing from the house for so long?"

Irving opened the pizza box and offered a pizza piece to Tyrell as he tried to buy some time until he makes a story.

"Some Fridays my wife and our kids visit her sister. And they all sleep there because the boys like to spend time with their cousins on weekends. Today is that kind of Friday." he lied while he was eating a piece of pizza.

Tyrell started eating too and Irving started thinking about what he should say to entertain him since they couldn't watch the movie.

"While we are eating you'll have the honor to learn details from the story I'm writing! Details nobody knows yet!" he suddenly said with excitement.

"Oh, right. You mentioned before that you are writing a book."

"A bestseller actually." Irving corrected him.

"Why are you so sure that it's going to be a bestseller?" he asked him politely with an almost fake smile.

"You will be sure about it too if you learn what awaits Jonathan." he replied with a prideful smile.

"Your protagonist you mean, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Then Irving started telling him details from his story and Tyrell listened as they were eating.  
  
"And this is how the story ends!" he said with a serious tone when he finished the narration.

Tyrell drank the last sips of his beer to avoid saying anything.

"What do you think?" he asked him.

He decided to don't share his opinion so that he won't insult him.

"I'm speechless!" he exhaled as he raised his eyebrows.

Tyrell was indeed speechless because of how horrible his story was. But Irving thought he was speechless for different reasons and he smiled wide when he heard his reply.

"I told you! It's going to be a bestseller!"

Tyrell nodded as he faked a smile.

"And I almost forgot!" Irving said and searched his coat's pocket. "I brought you this too." he said and gave him a small box.

Tyrell looked at the box and then looked at him seriously.

"Swedish Fish." Irving said as he chuckled.

"This bad joke again."

"Oh come on! This is only the third time I mention this joke." he chuckled and drank the rest of his beer.

Tyrell left the box on the table.

"If you mention this joke again then I will leak spoilers of your book online." he threatened him with a very serious tone and expression.

Irving frowned and slowly left his beer on the table.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" he asked him worriedly.

Tyrell smirked, stood up and grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge. Then he returned back to his seat.

"Tyrell, I asked you something," he insisted.

Tyrell grinned as he opened the bottles with the knife.

"I could do it." he whispered.

Then he chuckled as he offered him a beer but Irving hesitated to accept it.

"Relax, I was just joking." Tyrell told him and Irving accepted the bottle with a slight smile.

"It was a bad joke." he said with a lecturing tone.

"I learned from you." Tyrell chuckled.

Irving laughed lightly and they drank the rest of their beers.


	3. Chapter 3

"How old are your sons?" Tyrell asked him as he was tidying around the kitchen after they finished eating.

Irving wasn't expecting another question about the family he didn't even have, his gaze froze on the table in front of him and it took him a few seconds to reply.

"Well... the older one is 11 and the younger is 9." he answered as he fixed his necktie.

But he didn't notice that since Tyrell asked him that question he had stopped tidying up and he was observing him from the corner of his eye.

"Irving." he said as he sat opposite of him again. "Are you sure you have a family?" he asked without breaking eye contact with him.

For the first time since he met Tyrell he felt cornered and he understood better why Tyrell was able to get promoted so fast in E-corp. He tried to give a reply that would get him out of that position but he found it difficult to think of one and he regretted the second beer he had earlier. Maybe the extra alcohol wasn't helping him to think very clear or maybe he had underestimated Tyrell a lot all this time.

"I'm a very busy man, I have two jobs as you know. And I think it's normal if sometimes I forget that my son is 11 and not 10 anymore because time flies so fast and I'm not spending enough time with my kids." he explained as he whispered with raised eyebrows.

Tyrell listened to him without blinking and then he smirked slightly.

"Seriously Tyrell? You don't believe I have a family? You are insulting me!" Irving exhaled frustrated with his inability to sell his fake story.

"That's sad." Tyell said after a while without stopping smirking slightly. "Your sons are too old and my son will never be able to play with them and become friends with them."

It was obvious that he wasn't convinced by Irving's lies and that made Irving angry but he didn't show it, instead he played along.

"Yeah, that's indeed sad." he said with a pretended warm smile.

Irving then cleared his throat.

"I think I should go since the electricity is not back yet." he said and he stood up.

He put on his coat and grabbed his videotape from the table.

"I will escort you outside." Tyrell told him as he stood up and he grabbed the lantern from the table.

"I found an electricity generator inside the stable before you arrive but it was broken." he said to Irving as they were outside and they were walking towards his car.

"I'm sure they will solve this problem soon. Just take a good rest until then." he advised him.

They arrived next to his car and Irving grabbed his car keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door, he got in the car and he lowered the window.

"Thanks for the pizza, I appreciate it." Tyrell thanked him with a smile.

Irving nodded as he smiled back. Then he put the key in the lock cylinder and he turned it but the car's engine didn't start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more characters in this chapter so that the plot will move forward and that it won't become boring.  
> Irving's employee is that guy from season 3 episode 3 who couldn't sell a car and Irving adviced him to get a mug like his. Irving's and Tyrell's opinion to fire him is not my opinion.

They were sitting on the car's hood and they were talking as they were waiting for the Dark Army to come and pick Irving up. He had found out earlier what was wrong with his car but since he couldn't fix it he had called Xun.

"Not only that dickhead is bad in sales but he didn't even replace my car's battery! I gave him just one extra task, nothing more, and he forgot to do it! Well... it's probably time for me to find a new employee." he exhaled.

"I would also fire him if he was my employee." Tyrell said as he nodded.

"At least my wife isn't home to get mad at me for being late." he said with a different and calm tone in his voice. 

He didn't want to give up, he still wanted to convince Tyrell about his fake family story. But Tyrell didn't say anything, he just looked at the forest in silence.

"I wouldn't mind if my wife was getting mad at me for being late, as long as I was back home." he suddenly whispered after almost a minute.

"You are not planning to do anything funny, right?" he suspiciously asked him as he observed him carefully.

Tyrell swallowed while he kept looking at the forest without giving him a reply.

"Tyrell, look at me." he ordered him calmly.

He turned his head and Irving saw his wet eyes above the light of the lantern that was placed between them.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to run off and visit my house." Tyrell reassured him casually.

They suddenly heard wheels and very soon headlights blinded them as a car approached them.

"How did Xun arrive so fast?" Irving muttered to himself as he stood up.

The driver parked the car and turned off the lights.

"Shit... Not him." Irving exhaled sounding almost exhausted when he saw the driver getting out of the car.

Tyrell wondered why Irving sounded like that as he saw Grant approaching them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Grant asked him strictly.

"I was wondering the same." he said with a shrug. "Where is Xun?" he asked as he tried to sound relaxed.

"Xun ended up busy and also far away from here tonight. The only ones who were also busy but at least around here were us!" he shouted while someone lowered the window in his car's backseat.

Tyrell saw a man in a white forensic suit eating a sandwich. He thought that maybe he had too many beers or that he was hallucinating and he immediately approached him in suspicion with the lantern on his hand, and he bent and looked him in the eyes to make sure that he was real. The man just casually fixed his eyewear before he eats another bite from his food, which he was holding with protective gloves. He looked very weird dressed like that while eating in the backseat, but he was indeed real and Tyrell huffed softly with a smirk in that realization.

"Cool then. Why so much rage for no reason?" Irving asked Grant with a smile as he raised his eyebrows.

"Like I said we were busy! I don't want to leave my job to be your cab driver! And why were you even here since you didn't have an order to be here?" he asked angrily but without shouting.

Irving sat on his car's hood again with his hands in his pockets and he looked at the stars as Grant kept talking.

"Look how you are shaming us now in front of our partner with your unprofessionalism." he lectured him and glanced at Tyrell before he looks back at him. "A dead battery? Isn't your job to take care of cars?" he asked him with a dismissive look.

"Have you finished? Or should I wait for you to say more things?" he asked as he looked at his watch. "Didn't you say you were busy?"

Grant inhaled and exhaled almost ready to burst.

"Get in the car right now." He ordered him between his teeth.

Irving got in the car and sat next to the driver's seat. He lowered the window as Grant got in the car too.

"Before we leave you own an apology to our partner, Mr. Wellick, for the lack of electric power." Irving ordered as he rest his arm on the car's door.

"I don't take orders from you." he exhaled.

"If you care about professionalism then you will follow this order. Mr. Wellick wasn't able to do his job and the power stills out. Come on Grant, don't shame us in front of our partner." Irving said casually with a smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wellick. This issue will be solved sooner or later." Grant said to him who was outside of Irving's window.

"Apology accepted but do something to solve it soon and not later!"

"Hehehe." Irving laughed lightly with Tyrell's demanding response to him.

Grant gave Irving a very annoyed glance as he muttered in Mandarin and then he started driving until Tyrell was all alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


End file.
